


Crossed Fates

by OenyxPhoenix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Gen, Post-Before Awakening DLC, Post-Fire Emblem Awakening, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OenyxPhoenix/pseuds/OenyxPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fire Emblem: Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Corrin leads a party to visit Ylisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Fates

It had been a few weeks since Corrin had his coronation and became ruler of Valla. His brothers and sisters from Nohr and Hoshido were still rebuilding after their misguided war, but nevertheless they still visited Valla, bringing supplies they had to build the kingdom back to its former glory. Anankos, the previous ruler, had murdered most of the citizens as well, and so Corrin and Azura, the queen of Valla, had a lot of work still in order to repair the many traumas that plagued the once beautiful kingdom. Suddenly, Corrin remembered a portal that he and his friends had entered during the war between Nohr and Hoshido, a portal to another world.  _ Perhaps _ , he thought,  _ I may be able to gather some assistance from the prince that we met while fighting the invisible soldiers. What was his name… Cromwell? No, Chrom! _

“Felicia,” Corrin called from his Vallite bedroom. “Do you remember traveling through the portal and fighting alongside Prince Chrom against the invisible warriors?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Wasn’t he the Prince of Ylisse? He was really handsome.”

“No time for daydreaming, Felicia. Do you remember where that portal was? I was thinking that we could go back to Ylisse and ask Prince Chrom for his assistance. If Ylisse was able to help rebuild Valla, then Hoshido and Nohr could focus their efforts on their own reconstruction.”

“I-I will try to remember, but it has been a while. I remember following the invisible soldiers to the portal from one of our camps. Ah! It was in the Divine Dragon’s Forest.”

“Send word to our friends from Hoshido and Nohr. We’re going back to Ylisse to visit Chrom and ask for his assistance.”

Within the week, Corrin, Azura, Felicia, and Kaze met at the Divine Dragon’s Forest, where the parties from Hoshido and Nohr were already waiting. Sakura met them with a smile, alongside Rinkah, Kaden, and Hayato’s daughter, Rhajat. Elise was also smiling, and had brought along Arthur, Keaton, and Ophelia, Odin’s daughter. Corrin wished that his other siblings had been able to join them, but understood all too well how much care a ruined kingdom needed. Shigure and Kana had stayed behind in Valla in order to keep order and rule in their parents’ stead. 

After a while of staring at their scrolls and tomes, Rhajat and Ophelia simultaneously shouted, “It’s here!” The portal had faded from the last time Corrin and his allies had seen it, but Rhajat and Ophelia stayed behind to strengthen it with their spells enough for at least one trip in and out. 

“Alright, let’s go everyone!” Corrin commanded. Since becoming king, he had started to get more used to ordering people around. With Azura, Sakura, and Elise at his side, Corrin walked through the portal.

As they stepped out into the new world, Corrin felt much different than when they had first travelled to Ylisse. Perhaps it was just the weather, but Ylisse felt a little gloomier than the bright and shining land that they had first visited. How long had it been since their last visit? Corrin recognized the road they were on, as the sign was still there. The group marched down the road, where they met some farmers. The farmers seemed uneasy about the weapons the group had, but kindly gestured down the road to the capital city, Ylisstol where they would find Chrom. Kaze stepped forward next to Corrin, half-whispering “I hear fighting up ahead.”

“Milord!” a voice cried from ahead. “We have intruders.” A red-haired figure standing on a stone wall brandished a bow, readying the weapon for a fight.

“We come in peace,” Corrin stated aloud. He didn’t realize due to the trees, but the road had taken them close to the capital. 

“This is the Shepherds’ barracks. We are the protectors of this kingdom and don’t appreciate strangers with weapons marching to our capital.”

“Please sir, may we speak to Prince Chrom? My name is Corrin. We are visitors from Hoshido and Nohr.” Corrin was sure to leave out that he was from Valla, as he hadn’t told Chrom when they first met.

“That’s King Chrom to you, Corn. Besides, nobody from Hoshido, Nohr, Hyrule, or anywhere is getting past me without paying the toll.”

“Toll? What exactly is your toll?”

“Sugar.”

“Sugar?”

“Yeah you know, sweets, candy; the good stuff.”

“We have no need for such childish things. Hurry up and let us pass! We are here on serious business!” Rinkah stepped up in front of Corrin, yelling at the man on the wall.

“Whoa there Muscles, candy isn’t childish. Now bring me some sweets or turn back.”

“Gaius, quit trying to extort the travelers. You there, fire lady, cool it. We just sent a Pegasus Knight to go get the king. Who are you all anyway, travelers from Hoshido and Nohr?”

Corrin stepped up in front of Rinkah and held his hand in the air. “I am Corrin, king of Valla.” He gestured to his two sisters. “These are my sisters, Princess Sakura of Hoshido and Princess Elise of Nohr. We met with King Chrom when he was still a prince, and we wished to talk to him in private.”

“Well, we’ll see when he gets here. I’m Sully by the way. Chrom put me in charge of the barracks while he’s gone, so please excuse Gaius. He’s crazy for candy.” Gaius drooped his head, defeated. “Anyway, come on inside. It’s better to wait in here for the king rather than standing around in the middle of the road.”

Corrin and his allies walked around the wall and were invited through the front door. Corrin and his party from Valla along with Sakura and Elise waited in the main room while the groups from Hoshido and Nohr scattered to explore the interesting building. The architecture was foreign to those from Hoshido, but it was very similar to home for Arthur. Sully pointed out some of the rooms and features of the barracks, inviting the guests to make themselves at home.

\---

“And this is where we spar,” Sully said. Rinkah looked up, a fire in her eyes.

“Let us spar, red-haired woman,” Rinkah challenged. They made their way to the opposite sides of the sparring room, and drew their weapons. Rinkah attacked first, charging with her club. Sully parried with her lance, but the wood splintered with the crushing blow.

“Damn you’re strong. Try not to break the equipment why don’t you?”

“Perhaps your training weapons are too weak even for training. Or perhaps it’s not the lance that was weak.”

Sully drew a sword. Clearly Rinkah’s comments had stung her pride, and Sully was not going to have any more of it. Rinkah charged again, but this time Sully’s parry caught the club and Sully shoved Rinkah back. Rinkah was clearly surprised at this development, but it didn’t stop her fervor. Sully was amazed how quickly her adversary could swing her club around, but her quick parries with her sword kept the club from making contact. “Maybe you want me to stand still?” Sully taunted. However, she felt herself getting tired as the fight dragged on. Although Sully wore a suit of heavy armor, Rinkah left little of her bulging muscles unexposed. Sully began to slip up with her parries, but Rinkah didn’t notice it in the heat of the battle. Then, Sully went on the offensive, swinging the sword in wide arcs then stabbing with the blade. Rinkah’s club was not designed for stopping swords, and so the best she could do was deflect the flat of the blade with her bare hand. Sully once again was intrigued by her enemy’s fighting style.

\--- 

In the other room, Arthur watched the battle, astonished by both of the women’s performances. He calmly turned to see one of the Shepherds walking towards him. “Greetings good sir,” he saluted.

“Hey soldier. That’s a nice axe you have there.”

“Your compliment is most appreciated. I have used this same axe since I was in training. It’s a wonder I have not lost it yet,” Arthur replied with a sullen look on his face.

“I get that. I don’t think I’ve had the same axe for more than a couple of weeks before it disappears. Oh by the way, the name’s Vaike, but you can call me Teach.”

“I am Arthur, retainer of Princess Elise and hero of justice. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Sir Vaike.”

“No fancy titles needed, Arthur. I’ll tell you what. Come with me and Teach can teach you a thing or two about keeping that axe well cared for.” 

Arthur followed Vaike down the hall to a door leading outside. There, they reached several grinding stones near a forge. As soon as Arthur took his third step into the room, he tripped. He and Vaike both opened their mouths in terror as the axe flew out of Arthur’s hand and into the magically-fired forge. The axe melted as soon as it hit the coals, and Arthur began to tear up.

“There, there,” Vaike said, patting Arthur on the back. “Something like that could happen to anyone. You were just unlucky.” There was no response from Arthur, who just kneeled on the floor in front of the furnace, staring at the ground. “You know, while we’re here and your axe is in there, Teach’ll forge you a new one.”

Arthur rocketed up from the floor, a sparkle in his eye. “Yes. In the name of justice, a new weapon shall be forged here. It will be the scourge of evil and the protector of the innocent! A weapon forged by the bonds of new friendship!” 

Vaike was a little taken aback by Arthur’s sudden surge of energy, but it reminded him of another animated blonde-haired warrior. Then Vaike looked down at his side, and realized that he had misplaced his own axe. He supposed there was always time to make another one while the forge was hot.

\---

In another corridor, Kaden and Keaton stalked down the hall. “You smell that too, right?” Keaton asked.

“Of course I do!” Kaden replied. “There’s no mistaking it. There’s a large rabbit somewhere around here.” 

The two turned around a corner into a nearby room that was filled with stockpiles of grain. In the center of the room was an odd-looking woman searching around for something.  _ Come on, Panne _ , she thought to herself.  _ There have to be some carrots around here somewhere _ . Her ears twitched and she whirled around to see two men with strange ears eyeing her warily. 

“Taguel!” she blurted out, running to Kaden and Keaton. They froze, unsure what a “Taguel” was or why this woman was crying. After a short time with her arms around both of them, she realized that they had no idea what was going on. “Oh,” she sighed. “I thought you were some of my people that were wiped out by humans for their fur, but you probably can’t even turn into animals.”

Kaden and Keaton turned to one another and grabbed the stones in their pockets. In a flash Kaden had become a white, nine-tailed fox with fire around his head while Keaton transformed into a hairy reddish beast with a spiraled horn on his head. “Did you mean like this? Of course we can transform! I’m Kaden and I’m a Kitsune, and my friend Keaton here is a Wolfskin,” introduced Kaden.

“I am Panne. I thought only the Taguel could change into animals. Where did you come from?”

“I’m from Nohr. Kaden’s from Hoshido.”

“Wait, Panne, does that mean you can transform into an animal too?”

“Indeed”, Panne replied. She picked up a stone that was in her pocket, and a bright light surrounded her. When Kaden and Keaton looked back, they saw a giant rabbit-like creature with large ears and sharp claws.

The three walked out of the barracks to a nearby field, the sun shining brightly onto the grass. Kaden and Panne chased each other around the field, with Panne continually jumping over her foxy pursuer. Keaton transformed back into his human form, and chased the both of them. Whenever Panne jumped, he darted in with a cloth bag and collected some of her fur. He was excited to be able to add such a rare item to his collection. 

_ This is nice _ , Panne thought. She missed her warren greatly, and she was happy to feel like she was with her own kind once again. Exhausted from their chase, all three of them walked over to the shade of a tree, panting, and collapsed into a pile of fluff. Pretty soon, they were all napping together.

\---

In the kitchen near the store room, Felicia was looking around with Kaze, wondering if she could perhaps make something for Corrin and Chrom once he arrived. Kaze uneasily moved around the room, eyeing every pot and pan hanging above them. 

“I hope you aren’t looking for any candy,” probed a voice. Kaze whirled around and saw Gaius standing right behind him. Felicia jumped and threw her arms up, knocking pots and pans all over the room. Kaze was surprised someone was able to sneak up on him and put his hand on his knife. “Don’t worry Green, I’m not here to fight.” 

“My name is Kaze. You must be Gaius, the man from before.” Kaze realized suddenly that there was an uncanny family resemblance with this man. “You look like my nephew. You share his appetite of sugar as well.” Kaze didn’t want to mention how Asugi was also skilled like Gaius, being one of the few people able to sneak up behind him.

“Sounds like a great guy.” Gaius turned to Felicia. “Hey Ribbons, can you cook me up some candies?”

“I-I guess I could try,” Felicia squeaked after picking up the pots she knocked on the floor. “I was planning on making something for King Chrom once he arrived, so I guess I could make some candy for you too.”

“Sweet. Pun intended.”

Kaze was a little uneasy about Gaius, but he trusted his instincts and knew that Gaius meant no harm. How alike his nephew this man truly was. He passed a page of paper to Felicia, and she recognized the recipe. It was Asugi’s favorite candy. She started right away getting some sugar and water, putting them on the stove. She felt uneasy while starting up the stove, as Kaze was staring at Gaius, Gaius was staring at her, and she was trying her hardest not to mess up another recipe.

\---

Corrin, Elise, and Sakura waited patiently in the main room. They had been waiting for a while, and the whole time Corrin noticed a young girl staring at him from behind a pillar. He could just barely see her face, and noticed she had pointed ears, similar to his own. Abruptly, she charged out of the shadows, jumping in front of him.

“You have pointy ears like me! Are you a dragon?” she asked, sparkles in her eyes.

“Um, well, I don’t tell too many people this, but I can turn into a drago-”

“Yippee!” She yelled, jumping up and down. “I’ve only met a few other Manaketes in my thousand years of life!”

“Wait, what’s a Manakete?”

“You are, silly! Here, I’ll show you!”

Corrin was thankful that the main room was so large, as the girl in front of him grabbed a stone from her pocket and sure enough, transformed into a dragon right in front of him. She wasn’t like any dragon that he had seen though. Her scales were green and yellow, and she had a pointed snout. Also unlike Kana, this girl had eyes and a mouth in her dragon form. 

“You don’t look like any dragon I’ve seen before,” stated Corrin.

“Well, show me what you look like!” demanded the girl.

Corrin grabbed the Dragonstone from his pocket and held it in the air. He felt his body changing and in an instant he was a dragon.

“Whoa, so cool!” the other dragon stated. “I’ve never seen a dragon that looks like you before. I wonder if Tiki has.”

Corrin and the girl changed back into their human forms. He wondered if he truly was a Manakete like this girl seemed to think. He also worried about her being a thousand years old and wondered if he was going to be that old eventually.

“I’m Nowi by the way,” said the girl. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Corrin. These are my two sisters, Elise and Sakura.” Both sisters bowed.

“Well, Corrin, since we’re both dragons, you’re going to be my new big brother!” said Nowi, smiling from ear to ear.

Corrin at first smiled, and then saw Elise and Sakura both glaring at Nowi. “He’s not your brother, he’s my big brother!” Elise protested.

“Y-yes he’s my big brother too!” Sakura was quieter than Elise, but objected to Nowi as well.

The three girls started yelling at one another, and Corrin felt that he couldn’t do anything to calm down his sisters nor Nowi. Azura had been standing in the room the whole time, but was quiet throughout Corrin’s discussion with the dragon girl. She simply sighed at the arguing girls and grasped the amulet hanging around her neck. It was then that the main door opened, and all three turned around silently. Through the door walked a blue-haired man with a shining sword at his side. On his other side, a shield was strapped to his arm. Corrin felt he recognized the shield, which was golden in color with five gemstones set in its surface. Behind him walked another man, this one with white hair wearing a black and purple robe. 

“Prince Corrin! It is great to see you again, friend!” 

“King Chrom! It is an honor to meet with you again! Not to get too stuck on formalities, but it’s King Corrin as well. Please though, just call me Corrin.”

“Chrom will work just fine for me as well. It is indeed an honor to be in the presence of another king. I’d like to introduce my friend and tactician, Robin.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, milord. Chrom has told me a lot about your battle together. Wild boars was it?”

“Actually, I need to apologize for that. When my allies and I entered your world before, we lied when we said we were chasing escaped boars.”

Corrin proceeded to tell Chrom and Robin the story about how they were chasing invisible soldiers from Valla, although they did not know it at the time. Chrom related them to creatures known as the risen which plagued Ylisse for some time before he, Robin, and the Shepherds defeated Grima, the dark dragon. Corrin was at first amazed at the description of Grima, and then remembered what it was like fighting Anankos. The two kings conversed for some time about the past, and Corrin did not realize that Ylisse was still in a state of recovery. 

“So what you’re saying,” Chrom said, “is that you came from across the realms in order to ask us for help in rebuilding your kingdom? We will offer what we can, but I will also contact Regna Ferox and Chon’sin to help.”

“Chrom, have you ever visited either of these lands? How do we know that Corrin is even a king?” Robin prodded.

“It’s alright,” Corrin responded as Chrom began to protest. “I know it doesn’t prove for sure that I am a king, but here.” Corrin drew his blade, Yato, which burned with a bright fire. “This blade is a sacred blade named Yato. It is also known as the Fire Emblem.”

“Fire Emblem!? I have the Fire Emblem right here!” Chrom took the shield off of his shoulder, and presented it to Corrin. “Perhaps the gods made more than one in order to aide humanity across the realms.”

The Yato was proof enough for Robin, and he and Chrom promised aid to the kingdom of Valla. Corrin gathered the rest of his allies from his home kingdoms, and together they all said their goodbyes to the Shepherds. Corrin questioned Rinkah about her bruises, and then noticed that Arthur had a new axe while Keaton had a bag full of who knew what. Corrin shrugged and the group journeyed back to the portal home. Azura mentioned that Ophelia and Rhajat might not be able to keep the portal open for much longer, but Corrin was not fazed at all. Somehow deep down he knew that he and Chrom would cross fates together again.


End file.
